A multi-mode drill may have a plurality of operation modes, such as a drill mode with a continuous rotation of the output shaft, a clutch mode in which the output shaft rotates and the clutch mechanism is activated to control the output torque, a hammer drill mode with rotation and reciprocating impact of the output shaft, and an impact mode with rotation and rotary impact of the output shaft.
This kind of multi-mode drill generally includes a mode switching mechanism mounted at a housing for switching operation modes of the tool. By selecting the position of an operation member outside the housing, the operator can choose the state of the mode switching mechanism corresponding to different operation modes. However, in the mode switching process, the operation member may be unduly blocked and difficult to be moved because of the interaction of the various mechanisms inside the housing. In this instance, the operator must inconveniently re-start the tool to make the internal mechanisms release from the blocked position and then shut down the tool and carry out the mode switching.